RWBY: A New Breed of SPARTAN
by greeny74
Summary: The Covenant has taken everything from Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. The alien juggernaut has slaughtered their parents and glassed their colony to a cinder. But when a new UNSC military program is established to create a new breed of super-soldier, Ruby and Yang are given the chance to become a shining beacon for humanity. A chance to become SPARTANs. Set in a hybrid RWBY/Halo AU.
1. Prologue: Invasion

**AN: Hello! So I love RWBY. And I love Halo. I've had the idea for a RWBY/Halo crossover in my head for a while now, and I decided it was finally time for me to pull the trigger on making it a reality. This will be a hybrid AU of both the RWBY and Halo universes, so while there will be some canon aspects from both universes (mainly in the form of character names, places, and other things), there will be some parts of this story that will be entirely fictional or exaggerated from the original source material. As for how this story will play out, that's really up in the air right now. I'll write this as it comes to me, but I don't want to commit to a timetable that I might not even use. I will try to update as frequently as possible. If any of you want to help, that's fine! Send me your ideas, plot points, suggestions and I will do my best to make them a reality! Thanks, and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**0930 Hours, November 15, 2525**

**Fort Castle Spaceport, **

**on surface of UNSC Colony World Patch**

* * *

><p><em>Clouds aren't supposed to be purple.<em>

That was Ruby's first thought when she saw the glittering metallic mass hovering in the sky.

She looked back down and took in her surroundings. The huge spaceport was usually filled with dock workers and military personnel. But today it seemed it was filled with regular civilians. People were running everywhere, some screaming, some crying, some that looked like they were armed to the teeth, but everyone seemed in varying stages of emotion. Ruby glanced to her right. Her older sister, Yang, looked down at her and gave her a reassuring smile, as her golden hair swayed in the sudden breeze. But Ruby saw the worry even in her eyes. Even though Yang was adopted before Ruby was even born, that still didn't make her anything less than Ruby's sister. Yang always seemed pretty mature for a 7 year old, even though Ruby was only a year younger. Ruby always trusted her judgement. So if Yang was worried, then whatever was happening was a big deal.

"Girls, keep up!" A voice sounded ahead of Ruby. She looked up, and saw her father looking down at her, giving her the same smile Yang gave her just moments ago. "I need you girls to stay close to Mommy and me. We need to hurry if we are going to make it to the ship on time."

"Okay, Daddy." Ruby heard herself reply, still trying to focus on her surroundings. More screaming now. People continued to stream toward the small selection of ships and freighters that remained docked ahead. Warehouses, normally bustling with activity, loomed like silent towers in a sea of humanity. The faint echo of gunfire rang over the docks. What sounded like an explosion rumbled off to Ruby's left.

_It's just a huge adventure, _Ruby told herself. That's what Ruby's mother had called it, as her father burst through the front door earlier this morning, still dressed in his uniform from the army base, a rifle slung across his back. He was talking fast and loud, telling the family to pack as quickly as possible. When Yang tried to ask what was happening, their father simply said they needed to hurry to the spaceport to catch a ship off planet. When they left the house, Ruby had noticed that all their neighbours were leaving as well. That's when heard the rumbling in the sky that caused her to look up and see the giant purple cloud. The screaming started soon after.

"There it is!" she heard her father say to her mother, as Ruby looked and saw a massive shipping freighter looming ahead. "We need to get on that ship. Summer, take the girls ahead and I'll grab the-"

Ruby didn't hear the rest, as a roaring sound overhead drowned out all other noise. A ship, some sort of military transport, careened over the throngs of terrified civilians, its tail sweeping flame and smoke. Ruby watched as the ship sailed into the roof of a nearby warehouse, detonating in a concussive ball of fire.

The screaming increased a hundredfold.

Ruby's father turned towards the rest of his family. "Alright, we need to RUN! Everybody just RUN to the ship!"

Ruby felt someone grab her hand as she began to move towards the freighter. She looked up and saw it was Yang, running with surprising speed for her age. Debris started to land all around as the family sprinted towards the ship. _Wait,_ Ruby thought. _That's not debris…_

They were pods. Colored the same purple as the huge cloud.

Air hissed from cracks that appeared in their hulls.

Ruby's father froze. He pushed the three girls ahead towards the ship. "GO! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Summer hesitated, staring at her husband, tears welling up in her eyes, but she slowly nodded. She grabbed Ruby and Yang's hands and began to run to the freighter.

"Wait, Mommy, where's Daddy going?" Ruby cried, trying to look back. Gunfire filled the air, along with the sound of what sounded like discharging electricity

"Daddy's coming soon, sweetie." Summer replied, silently blessing Ruby's young age to not recognize the lie. "We need to get to the ship now, so I'm going to need you to run just a bit farther."

What sounded like an inhuman roar made Ruby shake with fear. She looked back. It sounded like it came from where they had left her father. _What if he was in danger?_ Ruby squirmed to try to look for her father. She managed to pull away from her mother's grasp.

"RUBY, WAIT!" she cried, as Ruby turned and ran back the way they had come, red hair blowing in the wind. Summer took off after her stubborn daughter, Yang still in her grasp.

Ruby searched for her father. She was scared, and Daddy had always made things better when things were scary. She breathed a sigh of relief when her silver eyes finally located him in the crowd of people, but terror returned when she saw what was in front of him.

The creature was enormous. It was almost twice the size of her father. It stood in front of him on two, massive armored legs. Ruby had seen this type of creature before, on the news. She didn't know much about them, but her father had said that they were aliens, and that they didn't like people all that much. It roared a guttural scream, its mouth opening like the petals of an obscene flower. Ruby's father shot at the monster with his rifle, but the alien didn't even flinch, his body shimmering with each bullet impact. The bullets didn't appear to even touch the creature's armored chest.

"DADDY!" Ruby screeched. She had to get his attention. Had to get him away from the monster. But if he had heard Ruby's desperate cry, he made no indication of running.

Light flared in the monster's claws. It looked like the creature was holding two wands of crackling energy, roughly shaped into an oval. The alien raised his arm, and thrust the oval towards her father.

Time seemed to stop as Ruby watched with horror. The glowing wands cut into her father's chest like a knife through butter. Even though Ruby was hundreds of feet away, she could still hear her father's flesh crackle as the fiery energy blade cooked his insides. He sank to his knees, eyes vacant, jaw slack. The alien roared triumph, as it brought the blade upwards in a wide arc, nearly cleaving the human in two.

Ruby Rose started to scream before her mind fully processed this scene.

The giant looked up at the sound of anguish, and roared in return. He began to step towards the little girl, armored boots thudding against the pavement.

"RUBY!" a voice from behind her screamed. Summer Rose ran up to her daughter as the alien raised a metal claw-like device that hummed with green energy. She scooped up Ruby and ran. Ruby was clutched to her mother's chest, as Yang waited further ahead, waving them forward. She looked over her mother's shoulder, back at the monster, in time to see an orb of green sail towards them. The hissing orb struck Summer in the back, causing her to shriek in agony. But she kept her stride and together the three girls ran to the freighter.

The three reached the ship and moved to the loading hatch. "We need to get on board!" Summer cried to the armed corporal guarding the hatch. There's three of us!" The corporal quickly ushered them inside. As soon as the three entered, Summer collapsed, dropping Ruby to the deck.

"Mommy!" Ruby squealed, as the crew of the freighter scrambled to seal the bulkheads of the hold. Somewhere deep within the ship, engines began to power up.

Ruby stared at her mother, who was writhing in pain on the deck. The ball of energy the alien had shot at her had turned her back into a charred mess of skin and flesh. Smoke curled up from the wound, as two medics rushed to her side, pulling bandages from their kits.

"R-Ruby…Yang, come c-closer," she whispered, her voice raw and cracked. Ruby and Yang knelt at her side, tears streaming down their cheeks. "I-I-I don't think I'll be here much l-longer…," she grimaced, as she slowly started to sag to the floor. The two medics shared a weary glance, one slowly shaking his head. The ship's engines finished powering up, and the freighter began to lift into the sky. Summer Rose looked at her daughters. "Ruby, I-I'll need you to be strong for me, okay? I'll need you to grow up into a strong woman, do you understand?"

Ruby nodded, whimpering as tears flowed like a river from her silver eyes.

Summer turned to Yang. "I'll need to you to look after your sister, Yang. You're the older one, so keep her and yourself safe."

"I will, Mom." Yang's voice cracked as she replied, but she managed to hold her tears at bay. At least for the moment.

Summer sighed as she let her head rest on the deckplates. It would be a struggle for her children, but they would be safe. She could accept that. "I love you both very much," she whispered, as she felt herself start to fade. "I know you will achieve great things…"

Summer Rose let out one last sigh as the light beckoned.

"No. No! NO! NO! MOMMY! MOMMY NO!" Ruby shrieked, as she watched her mother pass. Yang grabbed her before she could pounce on the body, and held her tight as she struggled.

"It's okay, Ruby," Yang mumbled into her sobbing sister's ear. Her lilac eyes began to water. The tears that Yang Xiao Long tried so hard to hold in came flooding out in waves. "We're gonna be okay…"

The two sisters sobbed onto each other's shoulders as the freighter roared away from the planet's surface. They were oblivious to the other survivors aboard the vessel. The ship entered open space and accelerated on an outbound vector.

Ruby wailed in agony as the other survivors stared out of the viewports. Purple clouds began to rain fire upon what was once their home.


	2. Chapter One: A Shining Beacon

**AN: Hello again! The first chapter of this story is now live! I'm really excited for how this story will turn out. I want to make a note here that, even though Ruby and Yang are the only characters listed in the story preview, I intend on introducing the other members of Team RWBY soon enough! Maybe even JNPR if I can write them well enough! Also, a minor note: I edited the prologue to this story a little bit to make the locations more descriptive. Also, at this point to the story, Ruby and Yang are still very young (6 and 7 in the prologue, 8 and 9 starting in this chapter) but they are more mature and have a better understanding of the world. It might seem a little off but for the sake of the story I'm sticking with it. Otherwise, any reviews, requests, or comment will always be helpful! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy Chapter One!**

**P.S.: Gold star to whomever can spot the RvB reference I made!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**0600 Hours, December 09, 2527**

**Aboard UNSC frigate **_**Rising Sun**_**,**

**In orbit above UNSC Colony World Remnant**

**2 years after destruction of UNSC Colony World Patch**

* * *

><p>The haze of cryo gasses faded as Ruby opened her eyes.<p>

She sat up slowly and blinked away the blurriness. She tried to inhale, but proceeded to double over, coughing and hacking over the side of the cyro pod as her body purged the bronchial inhalant from her throat.

Ruby recovered and drew her first full breath in almost two weeks. She shivered, as the chill of cyro sleep still hung around her body. As much as she had used these facilities in the last two years, cryogenic suspension wasn't something one got used to easily. Ruby climbed out of the pod, and glanced around. The cyro bay was bustling with ship personnel, either waking crew members or just waking up themselves. A sound of coughing next to Ruby brought her attention to the only person here who she cared about. The only person she had left.

Yang sat up in her pod and gave Ruby a weary smile. "Sleep well, sis?" she said, as she stretched her muscles, aching from her long nap on ice.

Ruby looked at her sister with tired eyes. "As well as I could, I suppose," she grumbled. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I had the nightmare again."

Yang sighed and stared at Ruby with a worried look. "You know, you could ask the crew to sedate you in cyro sleep so you don't dream…"

Ruby rounded on Yang, eyes filled with vehemence. "And why would I do that? I want to have these nightmares, Yang!" Ruby felt tears form in her eyes, as she turned away from her sister. "I…I want to remember them…"

Ruby felt strong arms wrap her from behind. "Don't worry, Ruby," Yang whispered into her ear. "We will never forget them. That's why we're here now."

The days following the destruction of Patch were dark for Ruby and Yang. The freighter they were on was only one of maybe 7 ships that managed to flee the system before the alien conglomerate known as the Covenant completely annihilated their home. The footage that made its way to the newsreels made Ruby and Yang sob in despair those first few days: images of purple alien vessels launching plasma bombardments that melted buildings into slag, turned rivers into steam, and scorched the very ground to glass. But it wasn't just the pictures that wrecked the two sisters. It was the memories that they refreshed.

_A blade of energy cutting their father in two. A bolt of plasma striking their mother in the back. Watching her die on the deck of a fleeing freighter while their home burned._

Ruby and Yang were alone. When the freighter finally landed at the nearby colony of Vale, the two girls were taken by UNSC personnel to a nearby base. After receiving what seemed like a half-hearted condolence from a grim-faced lieutenant, they were offered the chance to be admitted into Signal Academy, a local UNSC-sponsored military school for orphans. "It's the least we could do for you girls, given your father's service to the UNSC," the lieutenant had said. "We can house you in the school dorms, feed you, cloth you, make sure you two are taken care of until you can care for yourselves. And, if you want to join the UNSC when are old enough, a diploma from Signal will basically guarantee entry into any Officer Candidate School you wish to attend." Ruby and Yang, not having much of a choice, had agreed.

The two girls, desperate for distractions, had thrown themselves into their schoolwork. They steadily rose to the top of their class, with perfect scores in most of their subjects. Almost two years after they enrolled, the girls had transcripts that even rivaled some OCS candidates. Considering their young age, it was all the more impressive. But the empty feeling remained, especially for Ruby. It didn't help that psychologists kept asking her questions about the day her parents died, forcing her to recall the events. Every night when she slept, she relived the day her parents died over and over. At first, the nightmares woke her every night, soaked with sweat and screaming. Over time, however, Ruby used the horrible images as motivation. _One day, I'm going to be strong enough to destroy them all,_ she always thought to herself. _I will kill the monsters that killed my family._

Yang was distraught over the loss of her parents as well, but not on the same level as Ruby. Yang was worried that Ruby might push herself too far, so she vowed to stick by Ruby's side for whatever life could throw at them. Which is how they wound up here.

A few weeks ago, Ruby and Yang were approached by a smartly dressed Petty Officer while on their lunch break at Signal. He handed the girls an envelope, said he was ordered to deliver it to them, and left without explaining the contents. Curiosity piqued, the two girls opened the envelope to find a letter from a UNSC Navy Major Glynda Goodwitch, requesting that Ruby and Yang travel to the colony world Remnant to meet with her for the chance to join a new school. If they agreed, they would leave Signal later that week and board an outbound frigate to Remnant, where the new school was located. Ruby and Yang spent the night discussing it, and decided that moving to a new school would be a good thing for them. They received clearance to take a shuttle up to the waiting UNSC _Rising Sun_, and prepared to leave their home for the last two years, towards a new horizon.

Ruby and Yang broke apart, and proceeded to don their Signal cadet uniforms. These were the only official clothes they owned, and it felt prudent to look as well kept as possible if they were going to meet with a UNSC officer.

"So, what now?" Ruby asked, looking around the cryo bay. No one appeared to be waiting for them. "Where do we go?"

"I believe I can be of some assistance," a disembodied voice said, causing both Ruby and Yang to jump slightly. They turned towards the sound of the voice.

A holographic projection stand warmed and the image of a young woman in a flowing dress materialized. "My name is Aurora. I'm the _Rising Sun_'s A.I."

Yang looked confused. "A.I… What's the 'A' stand for?"

"Artificial," Aurora replied.

"What's the 'I' stand-"Yang started to ask.

"Intelligence."

"Oh." Yang still looked confused. "What's the 'A' stand for again?"

Aurora looked exasperated. "I thought you two were supposed to be smart?"

Ruby and Yang shared a look and started to giggle. "I'm sorry, Aurora," Yang said as she caught her breath. "I couldn't resist. We know what an A.I. is."

"Can you help us though?" Ruby asked with seriousness in her voice. "We are supposed to meet a Major Goodwitch here."

"Of course," Aurora answered. Data scored up her holographic side. "Major Goodwitch is waiting for you two in Conference Room 17-B. Would you like me to guide you there?"

Yes, please," Ruby said. She and Yang gathered their duffels and proceeded towards the conference room, following Aurora's direction.

After a short walk through the halls of the frigate, Ruby and Yang arrived at the conference room. "Here we are." Aurora said. You can go right in."

"Thanks," Ruby said. She and Yang walked inside.

A tall blonde woman was sitting at the conference table, studying a number of file on her data pad.

Aurora projected herself into the conference room. "Major Goodwitch, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are here to see you." she announced.

The Major looked up from her pad. "Thank you, Aurora. That will be all. You are dismissed."

Aurora nodded. "Yes, ma'am." Her projection dissolved.

Major Goodwitch gestured at two seats at the table. "Sit. Both of you."

Ruby and Yang complied. The Major set aside her data pad and focused on the two children in front of her. "My name is Major Goodwitch. I'm the assistant director of a new UNSC program which will be explained to you shortly. I assume that you both have many questions, but I'd like to begin by going over your history before you arrived at Signal. What happened to you on Patch? I want to hear your account of the events that transpired."

Ruby and Yang were floored by this request. This woman wanted them to recount the worst day of their lives? It seemed like yet _another_ psych evaluation. Yang felt Ruby tense up next to her. Ruby was clearly disturbed by the request. Yang spoke up. "Ma'am, I don't think we would be comfortable talking about that-"

"You will tell me about those events, or I will send you straight back to Signal." Goodwitch said with an air of finality.

Yang started to get angry. She started to conjure a response, but Ruby spoke first.

"Why do you want to know?" she shouted. "More to the point, why do not already know?" Ruby had answered these types of questions hundreds of times over the last two years, and she was getting pretty tired of it. "We lost our parents that day! Our home was burned! Yang and I watched our mother and father die right in front of us! Slaughtered like animals! And now people like you want to prod us and find out how we feel about it? I'll tell you how I feel! I'm FURIOUS! I'M DISTRAUGHT! ALIENS MURDERED MY FAMILY! I WANT TO GET STRONG SO I CAN KILL ALL THE COVENANT!"

Ruby was standing up now, shaking with fury. Yang tried to grab her, but the switch appeared to have been thrown. "So now that you have your answer, what are you going to do with us?" she screamed.

Major Goodwitch seemed stunned. She touched a control switch on the table. "You may come in now, sir." She said.

A door slid open behind the Major. A man in full UNSC dress walked in. The silver wings of a full bird colonel flashed on his shoulders.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked Ruby.

Ruby flinched. She liked to think that ever since watching her parents die, she wasn't afraid of anything anymore. But the way this man carried himself, the authority that radiated off of him, Ruby couldn't help but feel a little fear. "N-n-no sir," she stammered.

"I'm Colonel Ozpin," the man said. He gestured to the Major." Major Goodwitch here is my Executive Officer. And, to answer your question, Miss Rose, I wish to offer you a chance to do what you desire to do."

Ruby sat in her seat, a look of confusion on her face. "W-what I desire, sir?"

"To kill the Covenant. To destroy the one who took you parents. Burned your home."

Ruby gasped. _A chance for revenge!_ "O-okay, I'm listening."

Ozpin sat at the table. "You see, you and your sister were chosen to meet here for a very specific reason. It wasn't just your grades at Signal, although that certainly was a plus." He smiled. "You two have lost everything you hold dear. And, like those who have lost everything, you two are ready to fight against those who took it from you."

Ozpin took the data pad from Major Goodwitch. "I want to offer you two the chance to join a new military program. The UNSC is struggling in the war against the Covenant. The loss of life among our soldiers is too severe, as many of them are not strong enough to face the Covenant in battle. Our objective with this program is to train new, younger soldiers with exceptional minds and strengths, and, when they are old enough, physically augment them to increase their abilities. You do know what 'augment' means?

"You're going to surgically enhance them." Yang said, a look of worry on her face. "You're building super-soldiers."

"Quite so." Ozpin replied. "That is why I am offering you two the chance to participate. The UNSC cannot force someone of your age into service. Normally, we would have to ask your parents to allow you to participate, but, seeing as they have passed, we are asking you instead."

Ruby was in awe. She thought of her mother's last words to her: _"I know you will achieve great things."_ This was her chance to live up to her mother's request and avenge her death. She could do this. She looked at Yang. She didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as she was. "There has to be risks to this," Yang said to Ozpin. "What happens if we are seriously hurt?"

Ozpin sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Miss Xiao Long. There is tremendous risk. The training will be very intense and severe, especially since you are so young. We will teach you to be the ultimate weapon, a perfect soldier. The enhancement we will make to you bodies will be some of the worst pain one can experience. That is, if you even survive the procedures. But unfortunately, in order to rebuild you, we first must break you."

Yang looked appalled. "Ruby, you can't be seriously considering this!"

Ruby turned to Yang. "Why not? I have nothing else to live for! Don't you want revenge? Don't you want to strike back at the monsters who took everything at us? THEY KILLED OUR PARENTS, YANG!"

Yang was stunned. Ruby was entirely committed to getting revenge on the Covenant. Yang wanted revenge too. Every day for the last two years she had fantasized about killing the monsters who destroyed her life.

She was just afraid to find how far she would have to go to achieve such a goal.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Look, girls. I can't promise you that you will survive the procedures. I can't even promise you that you will survive the training. But there is one thing I can promise you. If you complete this program, you will be part something special. You will be a symbol of hope, not just for yourselves, not just for the UNSC, but for all of humanity. For us, _as a species_. You will be the shining beacon for our race to rally behind. We could end the Covenant threat once and for all."

Ruby and Yang shared a look. Both could read each other's faces. Their decision was clear.

"We'll do it." They said in unison.

"Very good," Ozpin said. "Welcome to the SPARTAN Program.


	3. Chapter 2: Falling Towards the Sky

**Hello, everyone! Happy New Year! So, like I had said before, updates to this story were going to be fairly slow coming, and with finals, Christmas shopping, and finishing a couple other fanfics, I didn't get to work on this as much as I had hoped. But I'm back with a brand new chapter! A few notes: If you have read Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, you might recognize that I pretty much rewrote a chapter from that here. I do apologize if you are mad about that, but it was just the way it flowed for me. Also, a few questions came up on what type of colony Remnant was. For now, Remnant is an Inner Colony, and is sort of a hybrid between Reach and Onyx from the Halo Universe. I have no idea on what to name any of the cities on Remnant yet, but I will gladly take suggestions. That being said, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Hopefully the lull in between chapters is not too long!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**1700 Hours, December 12, 2527**

**Onboard Albatross dropship, on descent to Beacon Military Academy,**

**On surface of UNSC Colony World Remnant**

Ruby looked out of the window port of the dropship as it shot towards the surface of the planet. The heat of reentry caused yellow flames to lick the side of the craft.

Ruby sighed. She was feeling a mix of emotions. Curiosity, anger, fear, and nervousness roiled inside her as the dropship shook from turbulence. After two days of physical exams, written tests, and health screenings, Ruby and Yang were finally en route to their new…well, school was a loose term.

_My new life begins today,_ Ruby thought to herself, as the turbulence passed and the dropship entered the atmosphere. _Today I begin my training_.

Ruby felt a nudge on her shoulder. She looked to see Yang smiling back. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Ruby returned the smile. "Yeah, just nervous, that's all. I wonder what training will be like. Do you think it will be anything the combat classes we took at Signal?"

Yang shrugged. "It will probably be more advanced. Remember what the colonel said. This won't be easy for us, but if we work hard, we can achieve anything." Yang squeezed Ruby's shoulder. "Besides, it's not like we're the only ones here."

Yang had a point. The dropship was packed with kids, all around the same age. Ruby did not recognize anyone else from Signal.

The door to the cockpit opened and a grizzled sergeant stepped into the troop bay. "We're preparing to land," he said. "Stay in you seats with your harnesses fastened until the back hatch drops. Then, make your way onto the parade grounds in an orderly fashion."

Ruby looked out of the window port one last time to see other dropships descending towards the military complex now visible below. It had a similar layout to Signal: squat barracks, a towering air control building, firing ranges and obstacle the dropship sank and touched down on the landing pads at the edge of the grassy parade grounds.

With the hiss of hydraulics, the rear hatch opened and a ramp extended. Ruby, Yang, and almost 30 other children thundered down the ramp and onto the grass field.

Ruby could see more children streaming from the other dropships, which had all landed on the edge of the parade grounds. They were all around her age, a mix of both boys and girls. Ruby didn't see anyone that she recognized, not that she expected to.

The sun was setting, mixing ruddy orange light with the artificial white of the base's bright stadium lighting.

Ruby was caught up in observing her surroundings that she didn't notice there was someone in front of her until she crashed into her. The two girls tumbled to the grass.

"Hey! Watch it, you dolt!"

Ruby picked herself up of the ground. She looked down to see the girl she had collided with. She had long white hair formed into a ponytail. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ruby squeaked, as she extended her hand to help the girl up.

The girl batted Ruby's hand away and pulled herself up off the ground. She brushed herself off and gave Ruby an icy stare. "Just watch where you're going next time, dunce!" she replied. She turned on her heels and stalked off.

Yang stepped forward as Ruby watched the girl walk way. "Yeesh, that girl's got an attitude."

Ruby was about to reply, but the sound of a throat clearing sounded over the PA speakers.

Ruby, Yang and over 300 other children focused their attention on the stage set at one end of the grassy field. Two figures stood there: a man and a woman. The man spoke into a microphone.

"Hello there. We have all met before, but allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Colonel Ozpin, and this is Major Goodwitch." He gestured towards the Major before resuming his open remarks. "I understand that most of you are still confused, frightened, or angry about the reason you were selected to join this new program. The truth is, you all share one common point: you all wish to strike back at the ones who have destroyed your lives. Many of you have lost their families to the Covenant's attacks on Atlas, Vacuo, Mountain Glenn, and Patch. The Covenant had made orphans of you all."

Ruby's eyes watered with tears as she bristled at the colonel's casual mention of Patch's destruction. She forced the tears away as she continued to listen.

"Our goal with this program is to transform you all into the pinnacle of military prowess. We wish to recreate you into a razor-edged weapon. You will become the best that we can make you. You will become the protectors of Earth and all her colonies."

A murmur of excitement reverberated throughout the crowd.

Colonel Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing. "However, our resources for this program are limited. As such we only have 100 slots available for training. Seeing as there is over 300 of you, we have come up with a way to select those who truly wish to become a SPARTAN."

Ruby tensed. _Another test? What if I fail? What if I miss the cut?_

The colonel turned to Major Goodwitch and whispered something to her. The Major stiffened, but slowly nodded. She stepped to the microphone. "All right, I want all of you to return to the dropships that you rode in on the trip here."

A wave of confusion rippled throughout the crowd. Ruby looked back at Yang, who shrugged her shoulders.

Goodwitch sighed. "Well, it looks like we have some washouts. Am I to understand that NONE of you wish to be SPARTANS?"

A chorus of "no's" echoed amongst the children. The Major glared at the crowd. "Then I gave you all an order! Board the dropships! Double time!"

Ruby jolted as if she had been shocked. She and everyone else scampered back towards the ships.

"Drill instructors!" the Major shouted. A dozen men in fatigues snapped to attention.

"You will find Nevermore Air Wing drop packs aboard your designated dropships. Get aboard and make the children ready for airdrop. Their safe deployment is now your responsibility."

The DIs rushed to their ships.

The Major turned to Colonel Ozpin. "You're going to make them jump? At night?"

Colonel Ozpin nodded. "The Nevermore units are the safest drop packs. If they can accomplish a night jump at their age, then the can handle anything we can throw at them."

_At least, I hope,_ the colonel thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ruby was not ashamed to admit it. She was terrified.<p>

The dropship had reached a high enough altitude for a "safe" drop, at least that's what the drill instructor had said as he opened the rear hatch. A hurricane of air roared outside, chilling the interior of the troop bay.

Ruby looked around. At least she didn't appear to be the only one that was afraid. 30 kids were all in varying degrees of fear. Even the white haired girl from earlier had a look of terror on her face.

Ruby looked at Yang, who was strapped in next to her. Yang gave her sister a reassuring thumbs up. But Ruby could see the worry even in her eyes.

"Check your straps!" the DI yelled over the roaring air. Ruby pulled at the straps of the air foil that she was given. It sat snug around her shoulders.

A buzzer sounded and everybody's harnesses were released. The DI moved to the rear hatch.

"All right, listen up! You will all line up here," he nudged a line of tape on the deck with his boot, "and when I give the signal, you jump! Once you are in the air, count to ten, then pull this cord." He mimed pulling the red handle of the air foil. "Once your canopy has been deployed, make your way down back to the grass field. You will have straps to steer with. The left one will turn you left. The right one will turn you right. Any questions, speak up now!"

No one said anything.

"All right! Who is first?"

"Oh, ME! ME ME ME!" A girl with orange hair and blue eyes shot her hand up.

The DI nodded. "Good girl. Up you go."

The girl stepped up to the line and waited for the DI to give her the signal. As soon as she heard "GO!" she jumped off the ramp with a roaring "WHOOO!" The wind ripped her away from the dropship.

"Next!" the DI screamed.

A line formed. Ruby found herself in the middle of the pack, with Yang in front of her. The next couple of kids jumped without incident. Then a wiry boy stepped up to the line. He peeked over the edge, then stumbled back in terror. "NO! NO I CAN'T!" he wailed as he crab walked backwards.

"NEXT!" the DI roared, ignoring the boy.

More kids jumped. A few more washed out, cowering away in the rear of the troop bay. Then it was Yang's turn.

She stepped up, turned to give her sister a reassuring wink, and jumped off screaming.

Ruby was next.

She tiptoed to the line and peered over the lip of the hatch. Nothing but black greeted her.

_I can't do this,_ Ruby thought as a twinge of panic coursed through her. _This is crazy-_

"Hey, quit stalling, you dolt!" a familiar voice sounded behind her. Ruby turned to find the white-haired girl from earlier staring back at her.

Ruby growled and turned back to the hatch. _Just do it_, she thought. _Just step forward and-_

"JUMP ALREADY, YOU DUNCE!" the girl screeched, as she shoved Ruby off the ship.

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose screamed until the air ran out of her lungs. She spun as she fell, the twilight sky blending into a blur of purple.<p>

She shook her head and tried to regain her composure. She spread her arms and controlled her spin.

_Pull the cord._

The handle! She had to pull it! Ruby groped on her chest, trying to locate the red handle. Her fingers found purchase, and she yanked as hard as she could. She felt the air foil explode out of her pack, and her harness experienced a bone-jarring yank as the black canopy unfurled and caught the air, forcibly slowing her descent.

She felt the steering loops in her hands, and discovered how to work them quickly enough. She looked down. She was still very high up, but could make out a green patch on the surface: the parade grounds.

Ruby controlled her breathing. She mentally kicked herself for being so terrified. _I have to be stronger,_ she thought, as the field loomed closer. _Maybe if I felt that I am already dead, maybe then I would have nothing to fear._

Ruby pulled the loops to quicken her descent. She wanted to be the first one down. She wanted to land right in front of the colonel, to show him how unafraid she was.

A gust of wind made her canopy rise a bit, causing her to overshoot the stage. Ruby braced her knees as she landed on the hard ground, practically running along the earth until her canopy tangled on a fence.

Ruby unbuckled her harness and shakily stepped forward. She felt a liquid sensation trickle down her leg. _Was I really so scared that I pissed myself?_ She reached her hand back and rubbed her legs. It came back red with her blood. The rushing air had chaffed her skin raw.

She laughed. Blood or piss, what did it matter? She made it.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Ruby turned and found that the white-haired girl had landed in her tangled chute a few yards away. Ruby stalked over to her.

The girl finished untangling herself from her canopy and stood up, brushing herself off. She held out her hand in apology. "Sorry for-"

Ruby didn't let her finish. She launched a punch straight into the girl's left eye, knocking her flat onto her back.

Ruby was furious. When this girl called her names and treated her like garbage, that she could handle. But this time she literally pushed her out of the dropship. She could have killed her! _For that,_ Ruby thought, _she would pay dearly._

Ruby moved in to continue to attack the girl, but she lashed out with a kick to Ruby's chest, sending her stumbling back. The girl got up and leapt onto Ruby, pulling hair and landing punches wherever she could. Ruby fought back just as hard.

The crack of a gunshot caused both girls to freeze. They both turned to see Major Goodwitch and Colonel Ozpin looking down on them. The Major held a smoking pistol.

"That will be quite enough." She said, holstering her pistol. She scrutinized the two girls. "You two like to fight, eh? I think you two would benefit from being paired together." The Major consulted her data pad, bringing up the two candidates' information. "From here on out, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, you two will be partners. Now shake hands, that that is an _order._"

Ruby and Weiss glared at each other, but did as the Major ordered. Ruby stared at Weiss' face. Her punch had opened a large gash above the white-haired girl's eye. It wept blood down the side of her face.

The major nodded, satisfied. "Now, let's get you two to the medical tent. Follow us, please."

As the two girls followed, the Major leaned over to Colonel Ozpin and whispered, "That much fight left in in them after their first jump? A night jump? Lord, I only hope the rest of them are like this."


End file.
